Memories
by aidatrisha
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.. Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.. Cara kau melupakanku itu salah, bolehkah aku datang & menemanimu lagi? / Kyuhyun-Ryeowook-Sungmin-Yesung /Kyuwook-Kyumin
1. Perkenalan (Chapter 1)

"_Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.."_

"_Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.."_

"_Kau mencoba melupakan kenangan tentang kita, tapi aku sering melihatmu mengingat memori kita.."_

"_Cara kau melupakanku itu salah, bolehkah aku datang dan menemanimu lagi?"_

.

.

Larut malam bukan sebagai penghalang bagi yeoja ini untuk tidak tidur. Kalau masalah belajar, yeoja ini memang tidak pernah lalai. Ia akan selalu belajar di tiap-tiap malamnya.

Sembari menjaga sang kekasih, Ryeowook memilih untuk mengisi waktunya dengan belajar. Tak ada henti-hentinya ia selalu melihat keadaan namja di hadapannya ini. Ia selalu teliti. Jelas saja, bagaimana tidak? Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah namja yang selalu menemani harinya tiga tahun terakhir, yang akhirnya mereka berjanji untuk saling menjaga, ketika Ryeowook menerima tembakan Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook tertidur di samping tangan Kyuhyun.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan dia kini tengah melihat handphonenya. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sadar, selama dua bulan sudah ia mengalami koma.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Ryeowook tak lupa dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Kyuhyun berganti menatap Ryeowook. "Mana Sungmin? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Padahal namjachingunya sedang sakit?!" protes Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Kau siapa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

.

.

.

**Memories**

.

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Yesung**

**Pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyuwook**

**Kyumin**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), dan seperti biasa ff ini transgender. Alasan masih sama, masih nggak tega ngeliat bias yaoi. Hehe.**

**Oh iya, ****if you don't like, please don't read :D**

**And, please don't be silent reader :D**

**Summary:**

_**Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.. Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.. Cara kau melupakanku itu salah, bolehkah aku datang & menemanimu lagi? / Kyuhyun-Ryeowook-Sungmin-Yesung /Kyuwook-Kyumin**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama cerita nyambung atau 'nggak? Ah baca sendiri aja.**

**.**

**Selamat Baca Pada Chapter Selanjutnya!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeooong! Ini aku bawa lanjutan ffnya. Menurut kalian gimana yang pertama? Masih keliatan aneh ya? Iya, itu masih awal aja. Masih inti dari cerita aja.**

**Oh iya, yang penasaran ini akhirnya bakal Kyuwook/Kyumin baca aja terus. Kalo aku beritau, ntar nggak penasaran dong? Hehe-_-v**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Yesung**

**Pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**Pair:**

**Kyuwook**

**Kyumin**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), dan seperti biasa ff ini transgender. Alasan masih sama, masih nggak tega ngeliat bias yaoi. Hehe.**

**Oh iya, ****if you don't like, please don't read :D**

**And, please don't be silent reader :D**

**Summary:**

_**Kau mencoba menyembunyikan air matamu, tapi aku mendengar isakanmu.. Kau mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, tapi aku melihat lukamu.. Cara kau melupakanku itu salah, bolehkah aku datang & menemanimu lagi? / Kyuhyun-Ryeowook-Sungmin-Yesung /Kyuwook-Kyumin**_

**Note:**

**Judul sama cerita nyambung atau 'nggak? Ah baca sendiri aja.**

**.**

**Selamat Baca Pada Chapter Selanjutnya!^^**

Persahabatan mereka tak pernah terpisahkan. Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung. Kemanapun ada salah satu dari mereka, disanalah mereka berempat berada.

Namun sekolah Yesung memisahkan mereka. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu Yesung sudah mengatakan akan pindah ke Amerika. Meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Dimana Ryeowook? Mengapa dia tidak ikut mengantarku?" tanya Yesung ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengannya.

"Pagi ini ia harus mengumpulkan tugas ke guru. Ia menitip salam untukmu, Yesung!" ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung terlihat kecewa atas perlakuan Ryeowook. Bagaimana bisa? Ia akan pindah ke luar negeri, dan kecil kemungkinan untuk kembali, namun sahabatnya tak datang?

Kyuhyun melihat perubahan air muka pada Yesung. "Yesung, ayolah… Daripada kau seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama?" ajak Kyuhyun bertujuan untuk mengembalikan mood Yesung.

"Pertama, kau foto dengan Yesung saja terlebih dahulu, Min.." saran Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendekat pada Yesung. Dan mereka berfoto bersama.

Lalu Kyuhyun berfoto dengan Yesung, dan Kyuhyun berfoto dengan Sungmin. Mereka berfoto-foto tanpa Ryeowook. "Baiklah, salam balik untuk kekasihmu, Kyu! Aku berangkat dulu, Kyu, Min!" Yesung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Yesung memeluk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti kembali, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, untuk kalian…"

Tidak, melihat Yesung yang terlihat perhatian sekali dengan Ryeowook, bukan berarti ia menyukai Ryeowook, kekasih Kyuhyun itu. Yesung sudah menganggap Ryeowook sebagai adik kandungnya. Maklumi, mereka tetangga satu komplek.

Sepulang dari mengantar Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya. "Gomawo, Kyu. Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya sendiri. Ia memiliki firasat tidak enak pada Ryeowook. Dengan segera, ia menelpon Ryeowook. "Hallo, Wook, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"_Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa?_" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Syukurlah…" Kyuhyun bernafas lega. "Tidak, aku hanya berfirasat tidak enak, tentang—"

Kyuhyun membanting setirnya ketika tiba-tiba terdapat mobil di depannya. Kyuhyun hilang kendali, decitan ban mobil berbunyi sangat keras. Kyuhyun mencoba memberhentikan mobilnya, namun tak berhasil. Dan saat itupun ia menabrak pohon. Kecelakaan terjadi. Kepala Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah kental. Darah.

"_KYU? KYU?! KAU KENAPA? HALLO.. KYU?! KYUUU?!_" Ryeowook panik begitu mendengar bunyi yang tak pernah ingin ia dengarkan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook kembali mencoba menelpon handphone Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Namun tak ada jawaban. Gelisah sudah sejak tadi Ryeowook rasakan. Memang, sejak tadi malam setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia ingin memberitahukan pada Kyuhyun, namun ia tak berani. Apa mungkin firasat Ryeowook berhubungan dengan hal yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini?

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Ryeowook terus mencoba menelpon Kyuhyun. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya, "_Hallo…_"

Panggilan Ryeowook terjawab. Namun suara itu, bukan suara milik Kyuhyun. "Hallo, siapa ini?" Ryeowook bertanya ketika ia mendengar suara asing itu.

"_Saya Jonghyun, anda siapanya pemilik handphone ini?_" tanya seberang.

"Jonghyun siapa? Saya teman yang memiliki handphone ini."

"_Saya saksi yang melihat kecelakaannya mobil pemilik handphone ini. Saya harap anda segera ke Seoul International Hospital sekarang juga. Pemilik handphone ini tengah kritis._" Ucap seberang yang berhasil seratus persen membuat Ryeowook merasa tak percaya. Baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia berbincang lewat telepon. Suara Kyuhun pun masih terngiang di fikiran Ryeowook.

"B-baiklah… S-saya s-ger-ra ke-kesana.." Ryeowook menjawab dengan tak kuasa. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana kalau kekasihnya itu sudah tidak ada di sisinya lagi? Ah, akan jadi apa hidupnya?

.

.

.

Sampailah Ryeowook di dalam Seoul International Hospital. Ia segera bertanya pada Receptionist tempat dimana Kyuhyun dirawat. Dengan langkah gontai, Ryeowook mendatangi kamar tersebut.

Disana Ryeowook melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat. Meskipun darah sudah dibersihkan sejak tadi, namun tetap saja Ryeowook tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Hallo…" Ryeowook mengangkat panggilan di handphonenya dengan suara getir dan tanpa melihat nama yang tertera disana.

"_Hallo, Ryeowook? Mengapa kau tak datang ke Incheon tadi? Sekarang aku sudah di Amerika, kabari pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, ne? Ah, aku begitu merindukan kalian, terutama kau, karena kau tak datang tadi. Mengapa kau lebih memilih gurumu tadi daripada datang untuk ucapkan salam perpisahan padaku? Kau lupa dengan teman yang sudah kau anggap sebagai kakak ini, hm? Jeongmal…._" Cerocos Yesung di seberang. Nampaknya ia sudah sampai di Amerika.

Isakan Ryeowook keluar. Yesung mendengar perubahan suara pada Ryeowook. "_Hey, Wook… Kau baik-baik saja?_" tanya Yesung.

"Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.." tangis Ryeowook pecah. Ia tak ada tenaga lagi untuk menahan.

"_Hey, apa maksudmu, Wook?_"

"Kyuhyun kecelakaan, Yesung…" ucapnya lemah.

"_MWO?!_"

Ryeowook menutup panggilan dari Yesung itu. Saat ini ia sungguh malas berbicara dengan siapapun. Termasuk sahabatnya itu.

"Ryeowook-sshi?" seorang namja cukup tua datang menghampiri Ryeowook. Perawakannyapun cukup besar.

"Ne, naneun Ryeowook imnida. Ada apa ya?"

"Mari ikut saya.."

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah namja di depannya itu. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Siwon.." ucapnya setelah ia menyuruh Ryeowook duduk di hadapannya pada suatu ruangan.

"Saya uisanim di rumah sakit ini.." lanjutnya ketika tak ada respons apapun pada Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya, uisa?" Ryeowook segera bertanya pada namja di hadapannya ini.

"Terjadi pendarahan pada otak Kyuhyun. Membuatnya koma untuk beberapa saat. Dan Kemungkinan akan berpengaruh pada cara berfikir Kyuhyun. Cara berfikirnya akan melambat." Uisa tersebut mengatakan apa yang Kyuhyun alami.

"Namun tenang saja, kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk tetap hidup, lebih banyak daripada untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, Ryeowook-sshi.."

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tak menyangka semua ini terjadi begitu cepat. Sekelibat memori-memori tentangnya kini teringat di fikiran Ryeowook.

Ia tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang diam terbaring tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan. Atau bahkan beberapa tahun ke depan. Kita semua tidak tahu.

Setitik air mata meloloskan diri dari mata Ryeowook. Pertahanannya sungguhlah tak berdaya jika tentang Kyuhyun. Ia begitu mencintai dan menyayangi Kyuhyun, lebih dari kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Itu semua karena Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana cara penyembuhannya, uisa?" akhirnya Ryeowook bisa juga bicara, meski dengan suara yang getir.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggunya sadar dari koma, dan menjalankan terapi untuknya, Ryeowook-sshi.."

"Baiklah, gomawo, Siwon uisanim.." Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan milik Siwon tersebut. Ia kembali duduk di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Ia masih tak berani masuk ke dalam. Melihat dari jauhpun Ryeowook sudah ingin menangis, bagaimana dari dekat?

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Masih belum ngerti maksud cerita aku? Baca terus aja. Dijamin ntar ngerti kok kalo udah selesai ceritanya(? Kkkk.


End file.
